Les regards d'une famille
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] George a entendu Harry, Ron et Hermione parler. Il a entendu Harry dire qu'il avait revu ses parents, Sirius et Remus avant d'affronter Voldemort, grâce à "la pierre". Pourquoi lui aussi n'aurait-il pas le droit de revoir quelqu'un qu'il a perdu ?


_Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>L'homme se glissa discrètement entre les arbres. Le jour se levait à peine, les animaux nocturnes se retiraient doucement pour laisser place petit à petit au soleil, à la lisière. La cabane, plantée devant les arbres, comme toujours, était encore éteinte et silencieuse. L'homme n'y avait jeté qu'un bref regard. Il était plus intéressé par la raison de sa présence ici. Il suivit les indications qui lui avait été données, qu'il avait pu réunir. Entendre des bribes de conversation, alors que tous pensaient qu'il ne pouvait entendre – pensaient-ils cela à cause de son oreille manquante ou du chagrin qui l'habitait depuis des mois, ça, il ne le savait pas – n'avait pas été difficile, pas plus que soutirer des informations au demi-géant qui avait abondamment parlé après deux-trois flatteries.<p>

La silhouette suivit le sentier, comme indiqué, et s'en écarta au bout d'un moment, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la Forêt, sa baguette serrée dans son poing qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir relâché depuis des années. Ses jointures étaient tellement blanches qu'elles se distinguaient quand même de sa peau très pâle.

Arrivé à la petite clairière qu'on lui avait décrite, il observa les immenses toiles d'araignées qui s'étendaient devant son nez. Était-il prudent, en fin de compte, d'avoir fait ce voyage ? Il haussa les épaules, comme pour répondre à quelqu'un, et s'agenouilla au sol. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de ses mains qui raclaient le sol et de sa robe qui frottait la terre dure sous ses genoux. Il leva quand même sa baguette, dans un élan d'espoir.

_- Accio _Bague !

Rien ne se produisit mais il ne se découragea pas encore. Il parut encore plus déterminé par la suite.

_- Accio_ Horcruxe !_ Accio _Pierre de Résurrection !

Sa voix était roque, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'émotion ou le fait de ne plus prononcer plus de trois mots par jour. Dans un élan et un cri désespéré, il tenta une dernière formule :

_- Accio _Fred !

Rien de plus ne se produisit, si ce n'est sa baguette qui cracha des étincelles rouges, comme si elle contestait son sort. L'homme abaissa la main mais pas les bras. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, c'était le seul moyen...

Il chercha sur le sol, à tâtons, pendant des heures. Et il recommença chaque jour pendant une semaine, s'arrêtant seulement quand l'ombre menaçante d'une immense araignée se dessinait à côté de lui.

Un jour, alors qu'il revenait lentement, traînant des pieds sur le sentier qui se dessinait entre les arbres, il rentra dans une énorme masse sans s'en rendre compte. Il aurait pu lancer n'importe quel sort de protection, ou juste relever les yeux pour identifier la menace pesante au dessus de lui mais il n'en fit rien. Ses yeux regardaient ses pieds, et encore il n'en était pas sûr tellement son regard était vide, perdu. Il était accablé par ses échecs répétés, par la fatigue, par le chagrin, par le deuil, par le regard que les autres portaient encore sur lui, par l'absence trop prolongée de son frère...

- George, c'est toi ?

- Non, moi c'est Fred !

La phrase était partie comme un mécanisme, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. L'espace d'un instant, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et il avait relevé les yeux sur Hagrid. Des yeux rieurs, comme Hagrid ne les avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps. Puis le retour à la réalité s'opéra, George réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cette blague. Plus depuis bien longtemps en fait. Plus depuis qu'il avait sacrifié son oreille gauche. Quoique, là encore il n'était pas certain, ils avaient bien dû refaire cette blague au moins une fois...

- … étaient vraiment morts d'inquiétude ! Je vais tout de suite les prévenir.

George sortit de ses pensées, à temps pour voir Hagrid rebrousser chemin, bien décidé à aller prévenir quiconque il devait prévenir. Il réalisa soudainement ses paroles. Il allait prévenir ses parents ! Il pivota aussitôt sur lui-même, sans vraiment penser à une destination en particulier.

Son arrivée fut bruyante. Il trébucha sur une boîte en carton et s'étala de tout son long sur le dos, les bras en croix. Ses yeux furent alors témoin d'un triste paysage. Un magasin sans dessus-dessous. Le ministère, ou les Mangemorts – qu'importait, c'étaient un peu les mêmes personnes au fond – avait dû venir après leur fuite et tout saccager. Ils n'y étaient pas revenus depuis leur cavale, ni George seul depuis que...

Ses pensées s'interrompirent, autant face à sa propre volonté qu'à cause d'un bruit qui venait de surgir de nulle part. Quelque chose vola jusqu'au plafond, qu'il observait toujours, et explosa pour former un feu d'artifice. Il leva sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. La fusée, censée se multiplier en plusieurs autres feux d'artifice, se contenta de s'éteindre et de tomber au sol.

Au moment où le bout de la fusée touchait la surface dure, une larme s'écrasa au sol. Depuis quand pleurait-il ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte...Furieux, contre lui-même, sa famille, ses amis, ses ennemis, le monde entier, comme souvent en ce moment, il se releva et donna de violents coups dans des boîtes encore remplies, il lança aussi des sorts aléatoires un peu partout et des explosions se firent entendre aux quatre coins de la boutique. Jusqu'à ce que le mélange de tous ses produits aboutisse à ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Une plus forte explosion se fit entendre, le reste des vitres de la boutique vola en éclats et George s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Quand il émergea enfin, il espéra qu'il était mort, de tout son être. La vue du magasin encore en ruine lui prouva le contraire. Il se redressa lentement, la tête douloureuse et tendit la main vers sa baguette, qu'il ne trouva pas pour autant. Un mal de crâne affreux le tiraillait et il eut une soudaine pulsion. Il se déplaça, au prix d'un immense effort, s'appuyant sur des murs, des placards ou des boîtes, jusqu'à la caisse. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait rapidement. Un morceau de parchemin, avec des comptes griffonnés dessus. Il trouva une plume à portée de main mais pas d'encre. Les yeux à moitié clos, cherchant du bout des doigts, il trouva un stylo. Une invention Moldue bien pratique qui ferait l'affaire. Il s'effondra ensuite par terre, parchemin et stylo en main et s'appuya sur le sol, à moitié évanoui sous la douleur cuisante de sa tête. Il n'avait presque jamais eu aussi mal au crâne et se rendait à présent compte que sa seule oreille restante émettait un bourdonnement particulièrement désagréable. Peu soucieux de ce genre de détail, il se mit à écrire, d'une écriture tremblante, hésitante et très lente.

_J'ai cherché la pierre dont les trois avaient parlé. J'ai entendu le récit d'Harry l'autre fois, ils pensaient que je n'étais pas là, et même s'ils ont fini par me voir, j'étais encore dans... un état de faiblesse et de choc trop considérable. C'est vrai que sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagi... Mais Harry a dit qu'il y avait vu ses parents, Sirius... Et même Lupin. Il a ensuite dit que c'était vers la clairière où ils avaient rencontré Aragog. Ron a crié et fit une grimace immonde – tu sais, comme quand on mentionnait une araignée présente dans la pièce, pour l'embêter – et il a dit qu'il ne ferait vraiment plus confiance à Hagrid, ou un truc comme ça. J'ai demandé à Hagrid et il m'a dit comment aller à la clairière. Alors j'ai cherché la pierre. Si Harry avait eu le droit de voir Lupin, Sirius et ses parents, pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de te voir ? Je savais qu'il n'avait plus la pierre, il a bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient plus s'en servir. Bien sûr, je me suis précipité pour la chercher. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Saurais-tu m'apporter ton aide ? C'est pour te revoir..._

_Harry a toujours raconté ses histoires où il voyait ses parents... Oh bien sûr, on n'est pas censé le savoir hein, mais c'était pas la première fois qu'on écoutait Potter. Je sais que c'est arrivé plusieurs fois... Mais moi on ne me donne pas la chance de te revoir. N'es-tu pas quelque part, à attendre que j'arrive pour te manifester ? Dis moi où ! Je ne plaisante plus, Fred. Réellement, je veux dire. Je ne rigole plus. Je ne blague plus. Je ne parle même plus beaucoup. Alors dis moi où tu es, ou reviens me voir, et je pourrais reprendre tout ça ! Je t'attends moi !_

_Papa et Maman n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions, de me demander comment ça va. Comment veulent-ils que j'aille ?! Mal forcément ! A quel moment tu m'avais prévenu de ça Fred ?! Quand m'as-tu dit que tu m'abandonnerais comme ça à mon sort ?! Que tu partirais pendant que moi, tel un pauvre imbécile, je restais en arrière, seul ?! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire non ? Ou m'emmener avec toi ? Ou RESTER AVEC MOI._

_Pourquoi hein ?! Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas en rigolant, fier de ta blague ?! Pourquoi je dors seul, dans cette chambre trop grande pour moi ?! Pourquoi je ne dors même plus hein ?! Tu y avais seulement pensé ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas là, pourquoi c'était Percy ?! On aurait dû être ensemble ! _

_Montre toi s'il te plaît... C'est plus drôle, j'ai besoin de te voir..._

_TU MANQUES A TOUT LE MONDE. ALORS POURQUOI TU RESTES CACH__É__ ? POURQUOI TU NE SORS PLUS ? POURQUOI MOI JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE TE VOIR MAIS HARRY POUVAIT VOIR SES PROCHES ? POURQUOI LUI IL A SURV_É_CU AU SORT DE LA MORT MAIS TOI TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE REVENIR ?_

_FRED, JE T'EN SUPP_

La main tremblante, George écrivait en majuscules, luttant pour ne pas sombrer. S'il finissait seulement cette lettre, s'il arrivait seulement à la fin, il en était sûr, Fred allait sortir de l'arrière boutique et lui lancer une blague à laquelle il rirait... Mais sa main s'arrêta au deuxième ''p''. Le stylo resta un moment enfoncé dans le papier. George luttait encore. Non, il ne devait pas sombrer, pas maintenant. Il avait bientôt fini, un petit effort... Mais il avait déjà trop tiré sur la corde, depuis trop longtemps. Sa tête s'affaissa en même temps que ses muscles se détendaient. Même le _crac!_ sonore qui se fit entendre ne le sortit pas de l'état dans lequel il plongeait, contre sa volonté.

Une main ramassa le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. Essuyant une larme qui coula sur sa joue, il tendit le parchemin à l'autre personne présente et se pencha sur George. Après avoir fait pareil que son frère, l'homme aida celui-ci à soulever la masse inconsciente.

- Ça va Percy ?

- Oui, oui...

Charlie hocha la tête et passa un bras de George autour de son cou, imité par son jeune frère. L'aîné pivota et ils transplanèrent aussitôt, de retour au Terrier. Leur mère sortit en se jetant sur son fils inconscient, inquiète.

- Où était-il ?

- Simplement à la boutique... Il a dû tomber de fatigue.

Percy, le dernier à avoir lu le bout de parchemin griffonné le rangea dans sa veste sans le montrer à leur mère.

Fred était là, il avait juste à tendre la main et il pourrait le toucher. Il l'appela et son frère lui sourit, tendant lui aussi sa main. Pourtant, quand George avançait, la distance entre les deux grandissait. Il cria le nom de son frère quand celui ci se mit à tomber. Il ne semblait jamais toucher le sol et George hurlait, frappant ce qui semblait être une vitre. Il aurait voulu sauter avec son frère mais cette paroi invisible l'en empêchait. Elle se brisa enfin et il cria à nouveau, prévenant Fred de son arrivée. Pourtant il n'atterrit jamais nulle part, si ce n'est sur le sol froid du salon. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa chute ni qu'il était réveillé. Il ouvrit un œil prudent et entendit des pas pressés dans l'escalier et une voix inquiète qui lui demandait si ça allait. Il se releva rapidement, attrapa sa baguette qu'on avait posé sur la table et sortit en courant de la maison.

- George ! George revient ! Maman et Papa veulent te parler ! _Expelliarmus ! Petrificus totalus !_

_- Protego ! _hurla George, continuant à courir.

Il pivota ensuite sur lui-même et disparut à nouveau, laissant Percy seul devant la maison. Il atterrit à Pré-au-Lard et se remit à courir. Ses pas martelaient le sol au rythme des battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Les gens se tournaient sur son passage, et il entendit même un « Ce ne serait pas un Weasley ? » lancé par quelqu'un. Il n'y prêta que peu d'attention et se dirigea en courant vers Poudlard. Il martela la grille d'entrée qui finit par le projeter en l'air, quelques mètres plus loin. Il se mit à crier de rage puis soupira de soulagement en voyant la grande porte s'ouvrir et une ombre s'approcher.

- Professeur s'il vous plaît !

- George ? Vous n'êtes plus inscrit...

- Je ne veux pas y retourner !

- Où ça ?

- Au Terrier ! Je ne peux plus ! Ils me regardent tous parce que je suis comme lui, j'ai le même visage que lui ! Ils veulent que je m'en remette mais ils ne comprennent pas ! Je ne peux pas m'en remettre s'ils me regardent comme ça ! S'il vous plaît ne me forcez pas à retourner là bas !

- Calmez vous...

La grille s'était à présent ouverte et quelques élèves étaient sortis, intrigués. George aperçut une masse de cheveux roux et son cœur fit un bond. Il lança un regard suppliant au Professeur McGonagall qui paraissait triste pour lui. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Ginny la devança, se détachant du groupe d'élève.

- George ? Tu t'es encore enfui ?

- Laissez moi tranquille !

Elle fit les même tentatives que Percy mais, voyant les sorts ricocher sur le bouclier de George, elle s'interrompit dans un geste d'hésitation. George en profita pour s'enfuir à l'intérieur même du bâtiment. Il connaissait chaque recoin de chaque cachette dans chaque couloir à chaque étage. Il se cacha derrière une armure, toujours présente depuis tout ce temps, et se recroquevilla, attendant un moment propice pour sortir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il plongea cependant dans un sommeil profond, n'ayant pas dormi pendant de nombreux jours, à moitié allongé dans la poussière, à chercher un objet perdu qui lui permettrait de revoir Fred au moins une fois. Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces restantes et ses espoirs s'étaient envolés, emmenant avec eux l'élan qui l'avait poussé à rester éveillé tout ce temps.

- Il ne doit plus s'enfuir... On se fait trop de soucis...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne quittera plus cette maison. Il ne peut pas transplaner.

George entendait des pas réguliers. Quelqu'un tournait en rond, assez vite, probablement énervé ou inquiet. Certainement son père, s'il s'en fiait à la première voix qu'il avait entendu. L'autre était le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait donc prévenu sa famille de sa tentative de les esquiver... Il entrouvrit un œil et se leva rapidement, courant à nouveau avant qu'on ne remarque qu'il était réveillé. Il courait beaucoup en ce moment...

Des voix crièrent encore son nom mais il claqua la porte du Terrier derrière lui et pivota sur lui-même. Il ne fit que se prendre le pied dans sa jambe et s'étaler au sol. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas marché ? Qu'avait-il raté ? Avaient-ils placé des sortilèges pour l'empêcher de transplaner ?

Il serra sa main sur la terre sans avoir la force de se relever et tenter de s'enfuir à nouveau. Les autres venaient de sortir et s'avançaient sans se presser vers lui, comme s'ils savaient qu'il n'allait plus tenter de s'échapper. La voix de Ginny s'éleva dans son dos, douce.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas transplaner sans baguette George... Allez, rentre à la maison...

- Non...

- Le Professeur nous a dit... On est désolé, mais tu lui ressembles tellement...

George reconnut la voix de Ron et sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il ne bougea cependant pas.

- Je ne lui ressemble pas ! Il a deux oreilles lui ! Vous voyez, on a tout fait pour que vous ne vous trompiez plus !

- Tu lui ressembles quand même, George. Je sais que tu n'es pas lui, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le retrouver en toi... Ne veux-tu pas qu'il continue à vivre en toi ? Non ? Tu veux juste qu'il disparaisse de nos mémoires quand même ? Percy et moi on... Tu sais bien, on a du mal à... Enfin on l'a vu...

- Je voulais y être... On ne sait même pas qui l'a fait...

- Il est soit mort, soit il pourrit à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours...

- JE VOULAIS LE TUER MOI-MËME.

Ron sursauta et Ginny recula de plusieurs pas, horrifié par le regard que son frère venait de lancer. Ce dernier se releva, dégagea son épaule de l'emprise de Ron et se dirigea vers ses parents, sa mère sanglotant dans les bras de son père, tous deux inquiets et déchirés de voir leur fils si mal en point.

- Je ne suis pas Fred. REGARDEZ-MOI ! Je ne suis pas lui ! Et je ne peux pas être lui ! Oh j'aurais voulu l'être, ou j'aurais préféré qu'il soit là, moi aussi ! Mais je ne vous regarde pas chaque fois que vous entrez dans la pièce en pensant que c'est lui, juste parce que vous lui ressemblez ! Il ne reviendra pas ! Il est mort, il a été tué, assassiné, vous avez vu son corps tout aussi bien que moi ! Il ne reviendra jamais ! Il ne reviendra pas...

Le dire semblait le détruire de l'intérieur. Son regard, fixé sur ses parents, se fit vide et se perdit au loin. En même temps qu'il parlait, il exposait sa pensée au fur et à mesure plutôt que former un vrai reproche ou une vraie haine envers ses parents. Il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment mais il avait plutôt parlé pour lui. Le formuler lui avait fait réaliser la vérité... Fred était mort et ne reviendrait jamais.


End file.
